Life story
by Michy1990
Summary: Vampires are real however in this story the only vampire is Carlisle


I was waiting for the bus to come when I thought, about what I was going to do at school. I go out with Jasper Cullen. No one knows because we have kept it a secret, until yesterday. It had slipped out his mouth at lunch time and today we were officially girlfriend boyfriend.

Jasper had found me hurt in the forest and had looked after all my wounds. I was left with one bruise. A burn on me arm. It was straight and it looked like vampire teeth marks. His father had told me that I was always welcome at his house.

Jasper has blonde hair just like me. We love the some things. We are like soul mates. While I had brown eyes he had baby blue eyes. We both like scary movies and we would always be seen at the cinema. The recent one that we had gone to see was 'Queen of the Damned'.

The bus had arrived while I remembered last night. I had to hurry to wave it down so I could get to school. I was walking down the bus isle when I was tugged down. It was Sophie. My best friend at school she had guessed about me and jasper going out and she found out that she was right when she found us in a cinema practically to ourselves.

"Are you going to look for Jasper when we get to school Tania?" Sophie asked. "Of course I will be" Edward was right behind us and I just realized when he said "Jasper wont be at school today" Edward is Jaspers younger brother. Sharing the same eye and hair color. But he had a different personality and doesn't fit in the family very well.

We got to the school to see that Edward was right about Jasper. Jasper usually either picked me up from my bus stop or waited for me at the front of the school. Jasper and I had the same classes so we also usually walked together to all our classes. The day was dull and boring without Jasper so I sat by myself at lunch.

I woke up the next day and got a shock. Jasper was again not there all day. At lunch time I knew that something was wrong. Edward and Alice also weren't at school. I started thinking that it was time to investigate.

I went down to there house and knocked on the door. I was usually always welcome to come over. Esme there mother answered the door. "Hi Mrs. Cullen. Is Jasper home?" "I am afraid that he can't see anyone at the moment Tania". I went home to be upset.

It was not until after midnight that I heard a nock on my bedroom window by a rock. I looked out to see there oldest sister Serenity. I opened the window and "what do you want Serenity? Are you locked out your house?" "Yeah I'm locked out our home. Jasper asked me to come by though. He said that he was sorry about school. Can I stay the night?" "I guess you can."

In the morning mum got a shock. Serenity was in our kitchen cooking us breakfast. "Morning Mrs. Seal." "Morning Serenity". Mum at that stopped short. "Serenity Cullen. What do you think you're doing here? In my kitchen." "Making you and Tania some breakfast". I come down stairs and sat down at the table. Waiting for mum to yell at me for letting Serenity in.

Serenity and I went to school together. Jasper wasn't at school again. Edward was there waiting for someone and I wanted to now who. He waved to someone behind me. I turned around to see Sophie wave back. Serenity laughed "Edward has actually been going out with Sophie Parker." Sophie went up to us and "hey Serenity, Tania. You ready Edward." "Um... I guess so. What are we going to see?"

It had almost been a week when I got mega worried about Jasper. He hadn't come back to school. They didn't let me come over to see him and they didn't tell me whether he was okay.

It was quite at school without Jasper around and I had been moping around a lot. I tried to go down to see him a couple of times but they told me that I couldn't see him. I was getting really upset.

At school I stopped eating entirely. Everyone was getting worried about me. Serenity realized that it was my boredom and my worry about Jasper. She went up to me "Tania. I'm sorry about Jasper and all. We are all leaving. I asked to have today so I could say good bye to everyone." I just started crying when she said this. I was so upset that I went to student reception and asked to go home.

I got home and ran to my bedroom. I locked the door and got my pocket knife out. I was about to stab myself when I heard a car screeching to a halt in the drive way. Jasper had gotten angry at his family and had left them. He had broken my door just as the knife touched my skin.

He ran towards me and removed the knife from my hand. He kissed me. Returned me to the world. I looked up to see Jasper right in front of me. He kissed me again. "I am not leaving you" "I thought you were dead. Your parents wouldn't let me see you." "I was contagious. I got really sick. I had to stay in bed and I was out cold most of the time."  
We went down to the cinema to watch a movie. He paid for both of us. As a sorry for not being around. We went and saw a vampire movie.

Jasper stayed with me for the night. Mum had given us permission to have each other for life. Her blessing on Jasper. Mum liked Jasper a lot and actually wanted him in the family. She was trying to hurry us in our relationship. We didn't though.

In the morning Jasper called Serenity on his mobile phone. "Serenity." "Serenity isn't here Jasper." "Where is she than Alice?" "Out looking for you. Where are you? You better tell me? Mum and dad are angry at you for leaving and not coming back last night." "I'm at Tania's. Don't tell mum or dad. I am really angry at them. I am not returning home. I do no want to leave town without Tania."

Edward had thought that Jasper would be at Tania's. He went over with his stuff. His clothes. He knocked on the door and mum had gotten it. "Can I have a word with Tania and Jasper? Mrs. Seal." "Come on in Edward. Tania, Jasper. Come over here!" we did. Jasper saw that Edward was there and had been about to go back to my room when he saw Edwards bag. He told us everything. Like how their parents didn't know that he had gone over.

"I bought a house a couple of days ago. I'm going to go live in it. Do you want to come with me?" "Why don't you live here with my mum? Give your house to me and Jasper. As a rental." Edward agreed to give his house to me and his brother.

We went down to the house Edward had bought and saw how big it was. Jasper got his phone out and called my mum. "Pack all your clothes. " He hung up. My mum came down with Edward and all their gear. She straight away went in search for the master room. She found two and claimed one for herself. Jasper and I took the other master room.

We threw Edward into the slave's quarters. The house was like a castle. My family moved in. We lived like a family for a week before we started using Edward as a slave. He didn't like it at all. We never let him out the house at all. We hadn't wanted him to go of to his parents.

Edward started to decline the food we put in front of him in no time. He started refusing to do anything for us. Eventually their parents left without them. We went back to school. Edward was wearing a band on his wrist to show that he was no longer a free man.

We were in class when Edward ran in. "Tania. They are back." When I heard this I went up to the teacher and "sorry but Jasper and I have to go." Jasper got up and went over to me and Edward. We left the classroom and ran right into Ryan their oldest brother. He was the reason Edward thought that the family was back.

They weren't. Ryan had been having a hard time adjusting to their families' new home. He had heard that the castle down here had been bought. He had heard that Edward was the one who bought it. He found out that I was living at the castle with Jasper.

Ryan had stopped right in front of as and fell to the floor. We took him over to the palace and chained him to a bed. We got Edward to undress Ryan and put him in a bath. He tried to refuse to do what we told him to do. My mum had pressed a button and Edward got an electric shock. He had to do what we told him to.

When Ryan woke up he was in a special room. The observation room. There was the bed that he slept on and some exercise machines. The first one was a bike. The last a treadmill. I spoke into the mike that I had "get some exercise." he went straight to the treadmill. He wanted to do an hour running. He had it on an incline of 2 and the speed was on 20.

It was the afternoon when I went into the room with Ryan. I had a slavery band with me. It was like the one Edward wore. "Come here Ryan." He came over to me and saw the band. He obediently gave me his left arm. I was actually quite shocked.

I let Ryan leave the room and had gotten him to give his sister Serenity a call. He did. She picked up after the second ring. "Ryan. Where are you?" "I'm at Tania's place." "Where does she live then?" "In a palace. At the end of roongarup loop."

It was the next day that serenity collapsed on the ground in our doorway. Ryan had gone and picked her up. I took care of Serenity's wounds and showered her to. I put the slavery band on her wrist. She woke up in bed and with a needle in her arm.

Edward, Ryan, Jasper and I were eating lunch in the room with Serenity. We had a bowl of soup for when she woke. "Give Serenity her soup will you Edward." "No." "I will do it Tania." "Thank you Ryan." He got up and picked up the bowl of soup. She drank it all up and saw the band on her wrist.

Serenity was the one who got Edward to listen to me whenever I gave him an order. Serenity did all the cooking without complaint. Ryan also did what he was told without any complaints. Edward kept on complaining all the time that his back was covered with wounds from my whip.


End file.
